Et si
by LittleAstronaut
Summary: Et si Michael Rivkin était partit quand Tony le lui avait demander ça se serait passer comment ?


Et si Rivkin était partit quand Tony l'avait menacé au lieu de Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS, je voulais remercier **Pokilo** & **misaya67 **pour leur reviews sur _1er Juillet_ et aussi LouiseMentalist et janeandteresa pour leur reviews sur _Red John & The Mentalist_.

Et si Rivkin était partit quand Tony l'avait menacé au lieu de tout chambouler. Michael a expliqué la raison de son départ à Ziva qui est donc en colère et qui se rend chez Tony pour s'expliquer.

Tony était assis dans son canapé en train de regardé une épisode de Magnum quand on sonna à sa porte. Il alla donc ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ziva.

- Pourquoi tu lui a demandé de partir ? cria Ziva en poussant Tony pour rentrer dans son appartement

- Pourquoi tu es en colère ? demanda Tony posément

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, _commença Ziva_ et je suis en colère parce que tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires comme ça, poursuivit la jeune femme

- J'ai fait ça... J'ai fait ça pour toi Ziva, déclara Tony d'un ait grave en accentuant sur le toi

Ziva parut déconcerté quelques secondes mais se reprit vite.

- Pour moi ? Pour moi mais tu ne crois pas que je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi toute seule, cria presque la jeune femme

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu te crois toujours invincible ! Je t'ai aidé Ziva c'est tout ce que j'ai fait ! déclara Tony

- Tu parles d'une aide tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir !

- Tu veux peut-être me rentrer dans la tête cette idée mais je resterais persuader que j'ai bien fait de faire ce que j'ai fait, contra l'agent spécial

- Il faudrait bien ça fasse "tilt" à un moment, continua de crier Ziva

- Non mais Ziva réveille toi c'est un meurtrier sans aucun cœur même Gibbs lui a demandé de partir mais apparemment il n'avait pas bien compris je lui ait juste rappeler, dit Tony en commençant à hausser le ton

- Si il n'a aucun cœur alors tu peux me classer dans le même casier !

- Le même panier... Et non Ziva commença Tony en prenant la jeune israélienne par les épaules Non tu as un cœur et ça je le sais, continua l'agent en posant une main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme à l'endroit où se situe son cœur Je le sais parce tu l'as prouvé à maintes reprises, continua-t-il en la regardant sincèrement

À la plus grande surprise du jeune homme, Ziva s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras.

- Chut allez c'est pas grave, chuchota Tony en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme

- Je suis désolé Tony je n'aurais pas du venir et tu... Tu avais raison, déclara Ziva entre deux sanglots Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui me trompait depuis le début et tu m'as ouvert les yeux, continua la jeune femme

Tony la fit assoir sur le canapé et lui prépara un thé. Il revint quelques minutes avec deux tasse dans les mains. Le jeune homme lui donna une tasse et essuya quelques larmes au passage. Ziva se blottit contre Tony qui passa sa main sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

- Eh ben on est pas bien là ? _déclara Tony pour alléger l'atmosphère_ Non mais c'est vrai une bonne tasse de thé, une femme magnifique à coté de moi et un épisode de Magnum qui pourrait rêver de mieux sérieusement ? poursuivit Tony

Cette réplique fit rougir Ziva qui marmonna un petit merci. La jeune se blottit encore un peu plus contre Tony ( comme si c'était possible ). Tony posa sa tasse sur la table basse et Ziva fit de même. Ils se regardèrent et approchèrent leur visage un peu trop près.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait faire ça ? chuchota Ziva

- Pourquoi on ne devrait pas le faire ? lui répondit Tony

- Gibbs et la règle n°12...

- De quelle règle et de qui tu parles ? susurra Tony

Ziva sourit et enfin leur deux bouches s'unirent dans un baiser enflammé. Tony guida Ziva jusqu'à sa chambre tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Arrivé à la chambre Ziva commença à déboutonner la chemise de Tony qui finit par terre tout comme les autres vêtements. S'en suivit un nuit passionnée et enflammée qui pour les plus sensibles est censurée.  
>Le lendemain matin Ziva se réveilla dans les bras de Tony qui dormait comme un bébé la bouche ouverte, elle sourit à cette image. Elle se tourna vers le réveil, déjà sept heure vingt. QUOI déjà sept heure vingt !<p>

- Tony réveille toi vite ! pressa Ziva en le secouant un peu

- Mhmmhm qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Tony encore endormi

- Il est sept heure vingt grouille on va être en retard !

- Merde ! Tu viens avec moi à la douche ? supplia Tony

- Bon ok mais vite fait

- Ouais, déclara Tony la mine réjouie

Ziva sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain suivit de son amant. Ils prirent leur douche en cinq minutes, s'habillèrent et prirent un cookie dans la cuisine. Ensuite ils sortirent sur le parking de l'appartement de Tony.

- C'est bon on est dans les temps il sept heure et demi !

- Ah Tony l'éclair est là ! Maintenant à toi la dingue de la voiture tu nous ouvres le chemin ?

- Ok, dit Ziva en souriant

Elle commença à se diriger vers sa voiture quand Tony la rattrapa par le bras.

- Tu n'oublie pas quelques chose là ? demanda le jeune homme

Ziva s'avança vers Tony qui l'embrassa.

- Voilà on peut y aller, déclara Tony en courant vers sa voiture

Ziva sourit et ils partirent tous les deux dans leurs voitures respectives. La jeune femme ouvrit la route d'ailleurs certains automobiliste s'en souviennent et pas seulement Tony. Arrivé au NCIS, ils se garèrent à coté et sortirent de la voiture.

- T'es vraiment une folle toi non mais on a faillit mourir ! Trois fois en plus !

- Oui mais là il est sept heure quarante sept on est pas arrivé en retard, déclara Ziva en riant de la tête de Tony

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et entrèrent ensuite dans l'ascenseur que Tony arrêta à mi-chemin.

- Tu m'embrasses une dernière fois avant d'affronter le grand manitou s'il te plaît ? supplia presque Tony

- Tu n'est qu'un gros bébé Anthony DiNozzo ! déclara Ziva avant de l'embrasser

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? demanda Tony

- Oui mais pas que pour ça, répondit la jeune femme

Ils se sourirent et Tony réenclencha l'ascenseur. Manque de bol, ils tombèrent sur Gibbs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-dedans ça fait cinq minutes que je l'attend ! gronda Gibbs en colère et visiblement en manque de café

- Ah toi aussi patron ! Nous ça faisait cinq minutes qu'on l'attendait en bas ! Moi je paris que c'est l'agent Crowe et l'agent McGarrett ils se bouffent des yeux depuis un moment et AÏE !

Gibbs qui en avait eu marre venait de mettre une claque derrière de la tête à Tony.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Boss ! dit Tony juste avant que les portes se referment

Ils arrivèrent dans les bureaux et... Une photo d'eux en train de s'embrasser trônait sur les écrans sur les écrans plasma.

- MCGEE, crièrent presque les deux intéressés

- Bonjour Ziva bonjour Tony comment ça va ?

- McGee enlève ça tout de suite ou je te tue avec un trombone !

McGee déglutit. Il appuya sur une touche de son ordinateur et la photo disparue. Gibbs revint quinze secondes plus tard.

- Où tu l'as eu McGee ?, demanda Tony menaçant

- Eue quoi ?, dit Gibbs

- Rien boss, déclarèrent les trois employés

gzeg

Gibbs repartit une heure et demi plus tard reprendre un café, une fois qu'il eu disparu dans l'ascenseur, Tony et Ziva se jetèrent sur McGee qui leur avoua finalement qu'Abby avait voulu venir chez Tony et qu'elle les avait vu à la fenêtre et qu'elle avait donc prit une photos.

Et voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;D


End file.
